The Undying Signer
by OmniPharoah
Summary: First story, Yusei X Aki. The fifth signer revealed! yusei must first rescue Aki from the clutches of the Arcadia Movement while avoiding Divine, and Security. Going to M for some language.
1. The Nightmare

Yeah, so, first fic, whopee. I'm here to improve my writing, so reviews and critique is appreciated. Even flames are welcome as long aas they contain something helpful. I will never EVER make a chapter an authors note. That's something that always pisses me off. So hope you enjoy this, here is my story, "The Undying Signer"

Chapter 1: Nightmare

_"Yusei! Help me!" yelled Aki Izayoi, the woman known as the Black Rose Witch._

_"Ha ha. My dear, you cannot hope to escape," came a chilling voice for the shadows that were grasping Aki's arm. _

_"I will not let you have her!" yelled Yusei at his opponent, who was veiled in shadows._

_"Activate Spell: Monster Reborn! I revive Junk Synchron for the grave!" A small fat looking machine man with an engine on its back then materialized on Yusei's field. 'Time to end this and save Aki!' thought Yusei._

_"Clustering hopes become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight Stardust Dragon!" He yelled his catchphrase as his two monsters, Junk Synchron and Junk Warrior merged into one, their light beginning to take the shape of a large dragon. Yusei's birthmark began to glow a bright blood red against the darkness._

_"Heh. That was a pointless move, oh New King. I was expecting better. Activate Trap. Solemn Judgment," called the mystery man as an older man dressed in tan robes stepped forward with two plainly dressed female disciples behind him. The old man raised his hand towards the gathering light of Yusei's synchro summon and mouthed the words "Be gone." Instantly the still-forming Stardust Dragon was blown apart. "Too bad your dragon can't revive itself seeing as it was never fully summoned!" taunted the shadow man._

_Yusei growled. This entire duel with the shadow had been going poorly for him. He just couldn't get enough headway against the man since his Psychic monsters would just regenerate any damage done to him. Especially that Thought Ruler Archfiend._

_"I switch my Turret Warrior to defense mode and end my turn," stated Yusei as said monster got on one knee and crossed its arms in front of itself. Yusei couldn't risk taking any more damage._

_"Humph. And here I thought you would be more of a challenge. You must not want to save the girl that much," said the man, slowly stepping out of the shadows. He wore a long brown coat, had a narrow face and had hair that seemed to defy gravity by sticking straight out almost a good six inches from his head. Yusei recognized the man. He was the leader of the Arcadia Movement, the group of psychic duelists Aki belonged to. What was his name? Holy? Sacred? Divine? Was that what Aki called him? As Yusei wracked his brain searching for a name to put with the face, Divine drew a card._

_"Ah, my friend, as much as I hate to say it, our time must come to an end. I summon a monster, Psychic Snail," said Divine as he placed a card on his duel disk and the monster materialized. "Now, I pay 800 points to activate my Snails effect. I allow Thought Ruler to attack twice this turn!"_

_'Uh oh,' thought Yusei. 'This does not bode well.'_

_The large winged monster took a swipe at Turret Warrior, efficiently slicing it in half with its large claws. The Archfiends eyes began to glow and the light from the recently downed monster shot towards Divine and encircled him, healing the remaining damage he had taken throughout the duel._

_Divine then smiled a wicked smile. "Thought Ruler. Begin your second- ack!"_

_Divine's eyes widened as he felt a sharp pain. He looked down to see an arm protruding from his chest. Blood started to gush from the wound as the arm was extracted. Divine fell to his knees, but his shadow never losing its grip on Aki. What surprised Yusei though, was the fact that the monster that was about to strike him down less than two seconds ago had somehow acquired a similar wound and was bleeding large amounts of a disgusting green colored blood all over the ground. Yusei attempted to go get Aki, but found that as he began to move, she, Divine and his duel monsters all began to fade from sight. All was gone in a black void except for himself and the thing that felled Divine._

_The thing turned towards him and began to walk. In all actuality, the thing looked like a man, except when he got close enough, Yusei noticed that the man had lavender skin, and blue green hair, almost the same color as the twins had. The most noticeable thing was the most odd too; he had a cap that seemed to grow out of his back, and it had several large purple claws that would wrap the tattered cape around the man, making it look like a cloak at times._

_"Who are you?" asked Yusei._

_"Young master, I am here on behalf of my partner and master, one who is like you. You may call me Vampire Lord," the creature said with a heavy Transylvanian accent._

_"I… see," said Yusei. "If you don't mind me asking, who is your partner, and what do you mean he's like me?"_

_"Your questions will be answered soon enough, but I do not have much time left, I have been sent here with a request from my master. He would like you to liberate Aki from the Arcadia Movement. They are much more sinister than they let on. And much more powerful." At Vampire Lords words, Divine and his Thought Ruler Archfiend started to fade back into existence, but the wounds were no longer there._

_"My time grows short Yusei Fudo; you must get Aki away from Divine. He is poisoning her mind, and in these dark times, the Signers need to stick together."_

_The forms of Divine and his ferocious beast were finally becoming solid again, and a loud growl was emanating the demon._

_"Go now, it's time you return. Remember the mission."_

_At this point the Thought Ruler Archfiend reared its claw back getting ready to strike._

_"Awaken!" yelled Vampire Lord as a large dragon burst up from the ground, its skin rotting off and a large glowing heart pulsing in its chest. It quickly lowered its horned head to eye level for Yusei and let out a tremendous roar._

Yusei shot up from the couch he was sleeping on, panting heavily. He had broken out in a cold sweat, and knew it was because of the dream. The dream of the duel against Divine. The dream where a vampire told him to rescue the woman he cared about. The dream where he was almost killed twice, but was saved at the last second by two undead creatures.

Old man Yanagi walked over to him, worried. He had heard Yusei thrashing about in his sleep, which was unusual since they were resting comfortably at the twins' apartment in the Tops district.

"What's wrong sonny? A dream?"

"A nightmare," Yusei replied. "May as well head back to bed. We have some serious work ahead of us."

Unbeknownst to Yusei, a woman with dark violet hair, several dozen miles away was thrashing about in her sleep, with the same dream that had occurred to him. She awoke with a start when an image of Divine showed up on her dome like covering to the bed/bath she rested in.

"Is something wrong Aki?" asked Divine "We got readings on your brainwaves that you were becoming very agitated, and that some of your therapeutic water has splashed out. Was it a dream?"

Aki regarded the man who had been telling her how to go about life for several years. Though her body had faded out when the vampire had 'killed' Divine, she had still been able to hear his words, and they disturbed her. She decided that maybe thinking for herself like Yusei had suggested during the Fortune Cup was a decent idea.

"A nightmare."


	2. Looking for clues

The next morning, after an order in breakfast, everyone gathered on the roof to plan their next moves. Yusei looked at his friends, taking a minute to create a memory of all of them together in relative peace.

First there was Yanagi, the eccentric but helpful and caring old man he had met in the detention center shortly after his duel with Jack that had initially caused the Crimson Dragon to appear. Though he didn't look like it, the old man was a treasure trove of valuable information, especially a decent amount of relevant information about the Signers, the People of the Stars and the Crimson Dragon.

Then there was Himuro, at first he was an enemy, leading a gang to establish their dominance in the detention center over Yusei and Yanagi. After quickly handing Yanagi's ass to him, Yusei stepped in and in the end had beaten Himuro's Ushi Oni deck using Yanagi's own deck. After that, Himuro became a good friend, offering advice in and out of prison, and watching the twins whenever Yusei had to take care of something. He was truly reliable and was tough enough to help them get out of a pinch.

Yusei's gaze shifted to Rua and Ruka. He loved the twins dearly; they had helped him when he had been tazed by security. Not only that, but they had given him a decent bed to sleep in for a few nights. Rua was a bit hyper and didn't always think things through, but he had a strong will and a drive to improve. Ruka was calm and smart. She was gentle and didn't like to inflict any kind of harm on anyone, and her deck reflected that. She was also a Signer.

Then he looked at the two newest members of their group, Jack Atlas and Mikage. Mikage had finally gotten around to admitting her feelings in full to the former king, always supporting him. With Rex following the orders of the masses to track Jack down for being a Satellite born resident, she found that her loyalties no longer lied with the Security forces, and had sought out Jack. After he had gotten out of the hospital and through his first encounter with a Dark Signer, Jack had taken Mikage out, and made up with Yusei. The two Signers had become friends again, and both were working together to make sure that the fascist leader Rex Godwin would fall… very soon, and to ensure the safety of Neo Domino City and Satellite. At first Jack was a little leery about the team up, but after a little convincing that Jack would have more than enough enemies to crush, he agreed.

"Guys," started Yusei. The group turned to look at him. "I think we need to try to get Aki with us as soon as possible."

"Heh, got your eyes on her eh, Yusei?" teased Jack.

"Sh- Shut up!" exclaimed Yusei, his face turning red as the rest of the group chuckled. "That has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, so you DO have your eyes on her then?"

"Yes- No- uh, Jack just stop talking!"

"Ah, but Yusei, it's so fun!" replied Jack, wrapping his arm around Mikage.

"Jack, just let him talk without teasing him," said Mikage. Jack gave her a dark look, but gave in, still acting like a true king should.

"I had a dream last night, a nightmare," began Yusei. "Aki seems to be held captive by the Arcadia Movement, especially the Divine guy. She more than likely doesn't realize she's in trouble, since during my duel with her, she was going on about how she wouldn't ever have to think, because Divine would think for her. She essentially thinks of herself as a tool.

"In the dream, she was crying for help, like she did when I beat her. But this shadow had taken hold of her, and wouldn't let go. Eventually, Divine stepped out to where I could see him, but his shadow kept hold of her. Divine and I were dueling, and he got to the point where his monster was about to kill me, but some other monster came out of nowhere and killed them both. I think the monster was called 'Vampire Lord' or something like that. He went on to tell me that he was sent by the fifth signer."

Yusei paused to let that bit of information sink in.

"The message was that Aki needs to be saved. The fifth Signer is currently too weak to infiltrate the Arcadia movement, so he needs us to get her out, and the Vampire suggested that he would meet up with all of us later on. He said 'The Signers need to stick together'. So I think our first move should be to get her out of there," finished Yusei.

"Yeah, just one problem with that plan Yusei," said Himuro.

"What's that?"

"None of us know where the Arcadia Movement is."

"Oh," said Yusei. "Well then, I guess we should do it the old fashioned way. Grab your decks, and we'll get started on a little hunt."

An hour later, the group was down on the street getting ready to head out their separate ways, Yusei and jack on their D-Wheels and the rest on foot, Rua with Yanagi and Ruka with Himuro. Mikage would stay at the twins Tops apartment and would operate as "Base."

"Alright guys, let's do a radio check," crackled Mikage into the earpieces everyone had in.

"Alright! Let's get going! We need to find her fast! This is Power-Tool, checking in!" said Rua excitedly.

"Heh. Well, I guess Missy will need some help in this jam. This is Crystal Skull, checking in," said Yanagi.

"I really don't want to have to fight, but if it's to save Aki, I'll find the strength. Ancient Fairy, checking in," said Ruka.

"Don't worry about a thing, we can handle this. This is Ushi Oni, checking in," said Himuro.

"No one will interfere, or I'll crush them, for I am the true King! Red Demon, checking in," said Jack.

"We need to get to her soon, there's no telling what will happen. Keep your eyes open for anything. Stardust checking in," said Yusei.

"Radio's are functioning correctly, and I have a layout of the city. I am also listening to the police scanner to try to pick up any activity. We'll do this search by separating the city into sectors. Since Yusei and Jack have D-Wheels, they'll go along the perimeter of the city and work their way in, going North and South, Rua and Yanagi will work from here and head outwards going east, and Ruka and Himuro will head outwards going west. Remember guys, we have three enemies to avoid, Rex and Security, the Dark Signers, and the Arcadia Movement except in the case of Aki. Got it?" came Mikage's voice.

"GOT IT!" responded everyone else, their eyes full of determination.

Everyone split off on their different directions, jack and Yusei's D-Wheels roaring as they sped off.

'_Aki. Just hang on. We're coming to get you.'_ Thought Yusei as he rode to the edge of the city.

Aki has been rather restless of late. After having the dream in which the vampire told Yusei that Divine was attempting to control her for his own means, she has been growing more and more suspicious of the man. He did well in playing that he cared about her wellbeing and that he cared about her, but she was beginning to see his well-concealed emotions of hate and sadistic pleasure in using her in his eyes, and it did several things to her. Number one, it made her somewhat sad that she had fallen for his tricks so utterly and completely, to go as far as thinking that he actually loved her. Number two was the tiniest amount of fear. She was afraid of what might happen should he ever succeed and didn't need her anymore. And lastly, she was angry. Never before had she been this full of boiling hot rage. With her parents, she at least knew that they hated her. They hadn't even pretended to love her. She had placed her full trust in Divine, and she was starting to see his true colors. His mask had deteriorated over the past few years, and she saw through the cracks.

At the moment she was resting in her therapeutic pod trying to get a little rest, hopefully without the vampire's words echoing through her mind. She tried to get her mind of it by thinking of happier times. The memories of Divine she couldn't really call happy at the moment, so she tried to think back to the time before her powers had manifested. She drifted off into a deep sleep.

_Aki was 3 or 4 at the time, living with her parents, happily, with no powers. She saw her young life through her own eyes, attempting to see through the haze that comes with age. She could remember just eating dinner with her family, she remembered her mother stroking her hair when she was upset, she remembered her father reading stories to her. She also remembered her parents teaching her to duel. Oddly, she began to remember someone else. The mystery person was always with her, up until she turned 5, then the person just kind of faded from her memory. This is the point in her memories where her powers first started to develop, and all love and light in her life had vanished along with the hazy person from her memories._

About that time, Aki had woken up from her rest. Yet she felt odd. Instead of being refreshed, she felt an immeasurable sadness. She put and hand up to her face to tuck her hair back some, but her hand brushed her face, and she felt something she had never expected: Tears.

After several days of scouting the city and avoiding the usual run in with Security thanks to Mikage, the group had successfully scoured most of Neo Domino.

Rua was walking along the street along the eastern-north section of the city. He was bored out of his mind, and that usually ended up with him doing a bit of whining.

"Geez! When are we going to find her?! It's been days! I was hoping to duel Yusei soon to see how much better I've gotten!"

"Now now sonny, I'm sure Yusei will duel you again as soon as we get Missy with us," said Yanagi, attempting to pacify the young boy.

"Exactly! But it's taking way too long to find any sort of cl-"

"Wait a minute sonny! That man there! Isn't he the one who took Missy out of the arena after Yusei beat her?" asked Yanagi, pointing across the street.

Rua turned, and sure enough, there was Divine, walking out of a coffee shop with a cup in one hand and book in the other, they watched as he turned down an alley.

"Yattah! Finally we have a lead!" yelled Rua as he reached for his earpiece, activating the radio. "Base! This is Power-Tool! We found the leader guy! What should we do?!"

Over the radio Mikage's voice crackled in. "Tail him guys! But stay far enough back that he doesn't notice you! Be careful!"

"You got it! Come on Yanagi, he's getting away!" yelled Rua taking off.

"Ho- Hold on sonny! Wait for me!" was Yanagi's reply as they bolted down the alley that Divine went.

A few seconds later, Mikage's voice came over the radio again. "Alright, everybody, Power-Tool and Crystal Skull are tailing Divine. They are currently in Sector EN-243, and they are heading to Sector NE-358. Everyone converge on that point!"

"Roger!" came everyone's reply


	3. Escape and Meeting

Good god it's been a while. I hit some pretty severe writers block in trying to figure out just how to get Aki out the goddamn door. Honestly, I intended or this chapter to come out on Christmas Day, but I fell asleep. so, fun times. also, if someone could inform me on how to check my PM's, that would be great. So, without further ado, here is Chapter 3 of the Undying Signer. Enjoy.

'ooooooooooo' will represent a scene change, since my other scene changes never made it onto my story.

The group had been staking out the Arcadia Movements hideout for a few days now, and so far, nothing had happened. Sure, you had the lower level psychic duelists coming and going pretty often, and even Divine made a daily trek over to the café where he was first sighted by Yanagi to get a cup of coffee and do some reading, but there was still no sign of Aki. And that was troubling to Yusei.

Speaking of Yusei, our hero is currently sitting next to a ledge on the third level of a parking garage within sight of the entrance of the Arcadia Movement. Bored out of his mind, his mind began to drift, reflecting on the events of the last few days.

The group, upon finding Divines lookout, decided that the most efficient course of action was to stake the place out one at a time. It would allow them to take shifts and get adequate rest. It would also make it much easier to move about undetected, especially when they managed to find Aki. Going about in disguise also helped to mask their movements. From simple hats and shades to something much more elaborate such as what Yusei was wearing, which was a thick leather biker jacket and blue jeans and a cap placed on backwards. But what was vital to Yusei's disguise was the bandages that covered the left side of his face and his left eye, covering his marker.

It was also decided that only Jack, Yusei, and Himuro would trade eight hour shifts while Yanagi and Mikage would stay at Tops and manage the household and the twins.

"Hey. Yusei. Time for the changing of the guards."

Yusei turned around to see Jack wearing a hat, shades, a dark red shirt and khakis, wheeling a bicycle beside him.

"Have fun Jack. It's been a whole lot of nothing pretty much the entire time," said Yusei, mounting the bike that Jack had ridden to the parking garage.

"Well, you know, maybe we'll get lucky. Can't lose hope can we?"

"True. Well, I'll see you back at Tops Jack," said Yusei as he peddled away.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Aki was pacing about her room, trying to clear her mind. Ever since that dream with the vampire, she felt like she needed to get out of there more and more with each passing day. But she needed to leave for good without attracting the attention of Divine. That was proving to be the tricky part. Despite her dislike for clutter, she was still a young woman, and she enjoyed having more than a few outfits. How was she going to escape being weighed down by three suitcases full of clothes, her duel disk and her cards?

Sighing in frustration, she sat down in a chair in her room and held her head in her hands. There was no choice, in order to get away, she would have to leave almost everything she possessed behind. As she sat there, a plan began to form in her mind.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Yusei sighed, resting in the seat on Saiga's D-Wheel, looking over the barrier of the parking garage. They had been forced to switch to using the D-Wheel because the bicycle they had all been sharing had met with a rather unfortunate end. Or, more accurately, Jack had tossed it off the third floor of the parking garage when he and Mikage had gotten into a bit of an argument one morning several days ago.

As tended to happen during his long eight hour shifts, Yusei's began to wander. Soon enough, he began to doze and he shut his eyes, but only for a minute he told himself.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

_Yusei walked about in the darkness. This darkness felt familiar to him, though he couldn't quite place it. It looked like the same darkness that had enveloped him when he was dueling the shadow, but the atmosphere was quite different. The malice and evil intent that had enveloped him during that duel was gone now. It was just a warm comfortable darkness._

_As Yusei continued to walk, his signer birthmark began to glow rather dimly, but in that light he could make out a figure sitting on a rock, looking up into the sky of never ending darkness. The figure had pale lavender skin and turquoise hair. It was the Vampire Lord._

_"Vampire Lord," started Yusei. "How did I get here?"_

_Vampire Lord tilted his head to study Yusei for a moment before finally speaking in his heavy Transylvanian accent._

_"My master drew your subconscious into this realm so I could speak with you. I have come to tell you that my master will reveal himself soon. Preparations are almost complete, and the Signers will be soon united," said Vampire Lord._

_"Preparations? What kind of preparations?" asked Yusei. _

_"My master is almost fully ready to meet with you in person. His abilities drain him, and due to… certain events, it has made it difficult for him to recover like he once was able to. But in short order, we-"_

_Vampire Lord's head tilted, and his eyes moved as if he was trying to hear something far away._

_"Yusei, I am sorry to cut our time short, but it seems that Aki will be appearing before you quite soon. But I have a warning for you. Handle your rescue very carefully. The Arcadia Movement is known to exterminate anything that they see as a problem, especially Divine. Divine is the most dangerous of them all, he will not hesitate to kill anyone."_

_"Wait a minute, if they've been killing people, then shouldn't Security have taken them down by now? I mean, they hate each other. Why would Security pass up such an opportunity?" asked Yusei._

_"That is a long story for another time Yusei, but the long and short of it is that Divine knows Rex's weakness, which he uses to keep Rex and Security at bay. Now go, before you miss your chance!" said Vampire Lord as he waved Yusei off and returned to watching the black sky._

_Yusei felt as though he was being pulled backwards away from the scene where Vampire Lord grew smaller and smaller in the distance and the darkness began to give way to bright whiteness until…_

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Yusei woke with a start. He quickly surveyed his surroundings as his memories caught up with him. He was slightly surprised to find himself back at the parking garage sitting somewhat uncomfortably on Saiga's D-Wheel.

Sighing to himself, he turned his attention back to the entrance of the Arcadia Movements building. If his dream was any indication, then things would become very interesting very quickly.

'Whenever you're ready Aki,' thought Yusei as he turned the key and the D-Wheel roared to life.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Aki had finally figured out how she was going to escape. She would wear her normal outfit, her duel disk with her deck and to avoid suspicion, she would wear her Witch's mask as well. After all, Divine was insane, not stupid. If he or anyone loyal to him caught her trying to leave with even one item more than necessary, her escape plan being foiled would be the least of her worries.

As she walked towards the door, she passed by the common room, the room where the psychic army that Divine was making could socialize with their peers in a non-dueling setting. Currently, there were only a very people in there, seeing as everyone still liked to go out and do things that made them feel normal. But the problem was that Divine was one of those very few people, and he happened to be sitting at a table right in front of the doorway.

"Ah. Aki, where are you heading off to today?" asked Divine, not even looking up from reading the newspaper and sipping his coffee.

'OK Aki, moment of truth, just play it cool,' thought Aki.

"I'm bored of being cooped up in here. I haven't had a chance to duel since the Fortune Cup, so that's where I'm heading," replied Aki, doing her best to act normal.

"Hmm, very well. I expect you back here before seven tonight. Do you understand me?" asked Divine, thoroughly uninterested.

"Of course," said Aki continuing down the hall.

'Of course you would expect me back, but too bad for you, I'm not coming back,' thought Aki to herself as she pushed open the door into the bright sunlit day. A perfect day for freedom.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Yusei was gripping the handlebars of the D-Wheel pretty tightly, anxiously awaiting for something to happen. He didn't know what he was waiting for, but he knew he'd know it when he saw it. And that's when he saw it.

Aki had stepped out of the front door, turning as if she were going to her old stomping grounds.

Reacting quickly, Yusei pulled up the kickstand and turned the accelerator and sped for the street. At the same time, he was reaching for the radio receiver in his ear.

"Base! Base! This is Stardust! I've found her!" said Yusei.

"Stardust, this is Base, We hear you. Grab her quickly and get here as soon as possible. Security is trying to meet their end-of-month quota so there are more patrols out than usual. Be careful," came Mikage's voice.

"Roger that!"

Yusei turned out of the parking garage as quickly as he could, but D-Wheels with sidecars weren't exactly the most nimble of vehicles. Still, he made it out of the garage and onto the street as Aki had made it to the far end of the block.

Yusei got into the closest lane he could and drove relatively slowly, so as not to startle the woman whose monsters had given him such a beating during the Fortune Cup. Aki though had barely taken notice, even with him right beside her, matching her speed.

"Aki."

Aki jumped, obviously startled that someone had gotten so close to her without her taking notice.

"Can I help you? Or are you looking to die?" asked Aki, her words said in such a cold tone that it almost froze Yusei AND the D-Wheel to the ground.

"Ac- Actually, I think I can help you," mumbled Yusei as he pulled the gauze bandages off his face enough that she could see the unique marker adorning his face.

Aki stumbled, shocked that the one person she was looking for had pulled up to her only about seven minutes after she left the Arcadia Movements lair.

"Yusei…," was all she could say.

Yusei regarded the shocked woman for a moment before finally saying "Come on, let's get you out of here," Yusei then pulled a small back pack from the sidecar of the D-Wheel, making room for her to climb in. "I've got some clothes in here that you can put on for a disguise. We would prefer to not be caught by Security or, no offense, the Arcadia Movement either, and especially not any Dark Signers."

Finding no argument against those points, Aki climbed into the sidecar and opened up the bag. Inside were simply a hoodie and some sunglasses. Shrugging, she pulled the hoodie above her head and put the hood over her head as she put on the sunglasses.

Yusei tilted his head as he turned the engine back on. "If you're hungry, there is some snacks in there as well. I'm going to have to move kinda slowly to avoid suspicion."

Aki only nodded as she pulled a granola bar out of the bag. Though she didn't want to admit it, she was starving. In her hurry to get away from Divine, she had completely forgotten to eat that day.

Yusei reached up to his radio again and said "Base, this is Stardust, I've got her. We're heading back now."

"Roger that Stardust. Hurry back, there'll be a party waiting for you!" crackled Mikage's voice. Yusei could also hear everybody back at Tops cheering and celebrating.

Chuckling, Yusei revved the engine on the D-Wheel and began the journey back to Tops, with the beautiful girl once known as the Black Rose Witch riding shotgun beside him.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Back on the uppermost floor of Tops, everybody was already celebrating the arrival of Aki.

"Yattah! Big Sis is coming back with Yusei! Maybe we can tag duel against them, right Ruka?!"

"Idiot, they would flatten us in about two turns."

"Well Mikage, it looks like you'll have someone to talk big girl stuff with now, eh?"

"Ha ha, Missy, Yusei, Ruka and Jack. Things are looking up now that we have four of the Signers with us!"

Everybody was psyched and having a great time. Too bad none of them heard the voices that came over the police scanner.

"Dispatch, this is unit sixteen, we have confirmed sighting of an illegal D-Wheel. It has a side car, with two riders, one male and one female. Permission to pursue?"

"Permission granted unit sixteen. Bring them in."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Yusei and Aki rode on in a comfortable silence, neither one wanting to distract the other since they weren't entirely out of the woods yet. Soon enough though, they both heard sirens coming up behind them.

"You! In the D-Wheel! You are operating an illegal motor vehicle! Pull over! You are under arrest!" came a voice from the sirens.

"Damn! Security! Yusei, we have to get away!" said Aki, her voice a tad fearful. After all, she was not a well loved member of society.

"Don't worry Aki, we'll shake 'em!"

Yusei turned the accelerator as far as it would go, kicking the speed up. The D-Wheel roared through the streets of Neo Domino City as Security chased after them.

In between cars and pedestrians they weaved, Yusei a good distance ahead of the Security dueling paddy wagon, but they were slowly but surely catching up.

"Damn! I'm going to have to keep going past Tops for now; we don't want to give them an excuse to go get a search warrant for Rua and Ruka's place," growled Yusei.

"Yusei, why don't we duel them, and when we beat them, they won't be able to chase us anymore," said Aki.

"No, that's not a good idea. Security officers have decks designed to slow us down, and they can stall long enough to get back up. Then we'd be in trouble," replied Yusei.

Aki couldn't help but agree with that point.

Meanwhile in the paddy wagon, the two officers were catching up to the two on the D-Wheel, little by little.

"Argh! We're never gonna catch them at this rate!" yelled the passenger.

"Don't worry, they are only just out of Solid Vision range, as soon as they slow down to go through a turn, we'll have them," said the driver.

And right the driver was. Yusei came upon a sharp turn and had to drastically slow down to keep from crashing.

"Oh hell," said Aki, looking over her shoulder as Security finally came in range.

"And here we go!" said the driver. "Initiate forced riding duel!" The driver reached for the button to activate the system.

But just as he was about to press it, the ground right in front of the paddy wagon exploded as a giant dragon with rotting gray skin, two large curved demon horns adorning its head and a huge exposed glowing heart burst up from the ground. The Dragon gave a tremendous roar as it spread its gigantic wings which were riddled with holes. It lowered its head to look at the oncoming paddy wagon, and shot out a violet inferno of hell fire, causing the paddy wagon to burst into flame. The officers jumped out of the vehicle, only to be blown back and knocked out by the wind emitted by the dragon and knocked out.

Yusei and Aki stared at amazement as the dragon folded its wings back up, giving them a view of the purple flames dancing in the street. The dragon turned its head, gazing at them with blood red eyes. And before their eyes, a familiar silhouette materialized in front of them and floated towards the two. As it got closer, they could make out its lavender skin and turquoise hair. It was the Vampire Lord.

"Ah Yusei, I thought that we would meet again today. What a pleasure it is to finally meet in the real world. Aki, you are more beautiful than I had originally thought," he said as he kissed Aki's hand. "I would like for you two to meet my master, the Fifth Signer, also known as the Undying Signer."


	4. Explanations

**Well, this chapter was a pain in the ass. I had forgotten completely about this story until a few days ago. I had some major writers block about a quarter of the way into the chapter. First, let me apologize for many TL;DR paragraphs. i had to get through my OC's back story, and I figured this would be the fastest and easiest way.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I know I do, even if because it begins set up for several what I hope to be completely kick ass scenes on down the road.**

**Rob of Eternal Fire, I hope this chapter's length is more to your tastes.**

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

Undying Signer, Chapter 4 – Explanations.

"Allow me to introduce my master, the Fifth Signer, the Undying Signer," said the heavily accented voice of the Vampire Lord.

Vampire Lord made a sweeping motion with his hand, gesturing to a figure behind him. At first, all Yusei and Aki could see was the undead dragon staring back at them. But then it began to descend back into the ground. And then they could see the clear silhouette of a man lit by the violet flames in the background. But something was odd about it. His left arm was much thinner than his right arm. The figure turned to them, and with a throb, Yuseis and Akis birthmarks began to glow.

The mysterious man began to walk toward them. As he did, the violet hellfire behind him began to die down. It was then that Yusei and Aki noticed that the street and buildings were actually scorched, and the ground where the dragon rose up from now had a large hole in it. In short, the dragon, the hellfire and Vampire Lord weren't simply SolidVision illusions created by the duel disk. They were real.

Once the fire died down, Yusei and Aki got their first good look at the supposed Fifth Signer. He stood about as tall as Yusei, and had magenta hair with black streaks. He looked to be around his mid-twenties. He had a warm, yet foolish looking grin on his face, and had ice blue eyes. Eyes that showed that he had seen his fair share of pain and strife during his life. The most defining characteristic of him though, was that he was missing his left arm from the elbow down, which was replaced by a crude robotic arm that looked like it had been made of scraps, like the kind one would find desecrating Satellite. The arm was thin, and looked like it had been through the wringer a few times. It also looked to have been modified several times, including the attachment of a duel disk.

The Fifth stopped about five feet in front of them and looked them over.

"Looks like you guys have been having a time of it huh?" he said. "Though we probably should be going. No doubt that Security will be sending backup for those guys."

"Uh… right…" muttered a confused Yusei. "But how're you going to follow us? Aki is already taking the sidecar. I guess I could drop her off and double back for you…"

"Oh! You don't have to worry about that. I've got my own transportation," said the Fifth as Vampire Lord, who had slunk off while Yusei and Aki were entranced by the man's silhouette, brought a D-Wheel around to the Fifth. But when Yusei took a closer look at it, he noticed something odd.

"What's wrong with your D-Wheel… er…"

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself," said the man with an apologetic chuckle. He opened his eyes and regarded them with a surprising amount of friendliness. "My name is Aku, and there is nothing wrong with this machine, but it's not a D-Wheel."

"What do you mean it's not a D-Wheel? What is it then?" asked Yusei.

"It's a motorcycle. People around the world use them just as transportation. I hate riding duels, so I got this baby."

"Well, even so, why not get a D-Wheel, it works just fine as transportation," countered Yusei.

"I got this because you can't force a motorcycle into a riding duel. So while Security is trying to catch me with their forced SolidVision, I can just keep on driving," said Aku as he put his helmet on.

As this discussion was going on, Vampire Lord was helping Aki back into the sidecar, and holding the bag out of the floor while she got comfortable.

"Yeah, I can see your point, but…" At that moment, sirens could be heard in the distance, getting closer with each passing second.

"OK kiddies, I think it's time to go. If you would be so kind, please lead the way," said Aku.

Yusei jumped onto the driver's seat of Saiga's D-Wheel as Aku started up his motorcycle.

"Vampire Lord, follow us, but stay out of sight," said Aku to the lavender skinned man. Vampire Lord gave a nod of understanding and sunk into the shadow that the D-Wheel cast.

Aku gave Yusei and Aki a nod before Yusei sped off with Aku right behind him. By the time Security arrived, they were long gone.

-=SYNCHRO SUMMON: SCENE CHANGE!=-

"Yattah!! I can't wait for big bro and big sis to get here!" yelled Rua excitedly.

"Can't you settle down?" asked an irritated Ruka.

"What?! Ruka! How can you be so calm at a time like this?! Argh! It's your hip coolness about everything that drives me insane!!"

Everyone else sweat dropped at Ruas shenanigans.

All of a sudden, they heard the doorbell ring.

"Who is it?" asked Ruka into the intercom leading to the ground floor.

"It's me," said Yuseis voice. "I've Aki, and the Fifth is with us as well."

_The Fifth? Already?!_ was the thoughts of everyone in the room as Ruka replied "OK Yusei, come on up."

A few minutes later Yusei opened the door and held it open for the two newcomers, Aki, still in her hoodie that she had disguised herself with was carrying her magenta duel disk with her deck in place inside of it. She looked somewhat nervous, after all, the only ones she actually knew by name were Yusei, Jack, and the man walking behind her, the supposed Fifth, who she now knew was called Aku.

Speaking of Aku, he walked in behind the young woman with a somewhat large backpack slung across his right shoulder. He looked around at the apartment before giving a low whistle.

"Wow, this is a hell of a place," said Aku, turning his attention to all the people in the apartment who were staring back at him. Some (Jack) with a bit more suspicion than others.

"Um… hi," said Aku, starting to get a little nervous in the face of Jacks death stares.

"Who are you?" asked Jack, in the best 'royal king' tone he could manage.

"Uh, m-my name is Aku. P-Pleased to make your acquaintance!" said Aku, rather quickly. After all, Jack was a very intimidating man, even if he had been dethroned.

Aku felt as though Jack was becoming larger and larger, looming over him with that piercing gaze. He was so overwhelmed by Jacks presence that he didn't notice that Jack had backed him up against the wall.

"Jack Atlas! You stop that right now!" came the irritated voice of Mikage.

Jack turned to his girlfriend, who was giving him a glare to rival his own with her hands on her hips.

Yusei chuckled as his best friend got into a glaring contest with the woman. Apparently, in the time that they had been dating, Jack had rubbed off on Mikage. Because of this, she had developed quite the backbone, which was certainly something you needed to if you were going to spend lots of time around the intimidating man.

The couple continued to glare at each other, neither one giving an inch until finally Jack decided that scaring the new guy wasn't worth dealing with an irate Mikage for the rest of the night, and possibly the next day. Jack shut his eyes and turned away.

"Fine," said Jack as he walked away.

Aku let out a sigh of relief and Mikage turned to him with a warm smile on her face.

"Well Aku, it's nice to meet you. I hope that we can become friends," said Mikage.

Aku offered a smile back to her. "Thank you Miss…"

"Oh! That's right, my name is Mikage."

"Miss Mikage. I do hope we can become friends," said Aku. He then leaned in closer to her and dropped his voice down to a whisper. "Jack isn't always like that is he?"

"Well, you get used to it," said Mikage, a little embarrassed for her boyfriend.

Eventually, everyone made it around the room to introduce themselves to each other. Mikage went to the kitchen to prepare some refreshments while everyone else sat down in the spacious living room of the apartment to figure out their next moves.

After a few hours of talking though, they had nothing. After a while, Yusei said "Honestly, I think we may have to go and ask Godwin about what we should do. He seems to be better informed than we are."

While most in the group agreed, Aku, who had taken the mechanical part of his arm off grimaced. "You guys can go if you want, but there's no way in hell I'm going to go see that bastard," said Aku.

"And what's wrong with Godwin? I mean, I haven't agreed with all of his laws, but he's not that bad a guy is he?" asked Yusei.

"Yeah. I mean, he can't be as bad as that jerk Divine," added an obviously not bitter Aki.

A dark look passed over Akus face as he leaned forward resting his head on the back of his good hand. "Let me tell you a little story about Rex Godwin and Divine…"

-=ATTACK WITH SCENE CHANGE!=-

Back at the Arcadia Movement headquarters, two men were standing in front of Divines desk while he observed two new prospects for his psychic army duel.

"Sir, we followed Aki as she got into a D-Wheel with an unknown person. Shortly thereafter Security had engaged them in a pursuit. The chase lasted about half an hour, with the D-Wheel staying just out of estimated range of forced SolidVision range. And then when the D-Wheel was just within range, it appears a psychic duelist intervened, crashing the Security vehicle and the newcomer left with Aki and the unknown," reported the taller of the two grunts.

Divine perked up slightly at the mention of a psychic duelist. With any luck, he could get this new one when he went to get Aki back. "Well well. So a stranger dislikes my old friend Rex as much as we do? Tell me, how did he intervene?" asked Divine.

"Well sir, he formed a dragon that knocked the vehicle over and blew purple fire at Security."

At this statement, Divine whipped his chair around to face the grunts, who flinched at the sudden movement.

Glaring at the two, Divine asked "This dragon… What did it look like?"

"Well sir, it was a big grey dragon that kind of jumped up out of the ground."

"Yeah, and it looked like some kind of zombie or something, you could see its heart and everything!" added the short grunt.

Divine sunk back into his chair and placed a hand over half his face, and did something that the grunts did not expect. He laughed. Divine threw his head back and laughed his ass off.

-=MEANWHILE=-

At Security headquarters, an officer was showing the recorded footage that had been retrieved from the unit that had wrecked while chasing an illegal D-Wheel. The footage from the camera mounted on the dash was showing a typical pursuit. A man with bandages on the left side of his face, wearing a hat operating a green D-Wheel with a sidecar. In the sidecar was a woman, who looked awful familiar, especially with those magenta locks that weren't covered by the hoodie, but Rex couldn't quite place who she was. Rex heard the officers in the recording talking.

"…as soon as they slow down to go through a turn, we'll have them," came the voice of one of the officers.

Within two minutes came the important part. "And here we go! Initiate forced riding duel!"

Almost as soon as those words were uttered, the Security paddy-wagon ran smack dab right into a big grey object with a glowing red something, and then static.

"What did they encounter?"asked Rex.

"Let me do a frame by frame and let's see," replied the officer. The images slowed down until they found the frame of the big grey thing as its top portion was right in the middle of the screen. It was fuzzy at first, but as the officer played with the contrast and sharpness of the image, it became a clear picture of a large grey dragon with curved horns, blood red eyes and rotting skin.

Rex blinked in surprise. This was a monster he was _very_ familiar with. Rexs eyes narrowed.

-=SPLITSCREEN!=-

"It's _him_," said Rex and Divine simultaneously.

-=BACK AT TOPS=-

As the group looked expectantly at Aku, he took a breath before getting started.

"First, there's a couple things you need to know about psychic dueling. There are three main branches. Mental, Physical and Emotional. Or Mind, Body and Spirit, or Wisdom, Power and Courage, whichever you prefer.

All psychic duelists are born into one of the three branches, and each with varying levels of power and proficiency. I myself belong to the physical branch. That means I can use my abilities to physically manifest monsters, spells and traps, like so," Aku snapped his fingers and Vampire Lord rose up out of the shadows made by the couch Aku was sitting on.

Everyone who had not met Vampire Lord jumped. Aku leaned his head back to look at the monster. "OK V Lord, time to meet everybody," said Aku bringing his attention back to the group.

"This is Yusei and Aki, who you've met, and behind him is Jack, and there is Yanagi, Himuro, Rua, Ruka and Mikage. Everyone, this is my good friend, Vampire Lord."

Vampire lord gave the group a sweeping bow, which got a muttered greeting in response.

"Anyway, back to the story. From an early time in my life, when I was about five or so, my Signer birthmark appeared. My parents and I had no idea what it was. Unfortunately, that was shortly after my psychic abilities started to manifest. Even before the birthmark, I had trouble controlling my powers, and to make matters worse, the birthmark acted as an amplifier for my powers, which led to an accidental explosion inside the house. From that point on, my parents looked at me with fear. Over the next year, I attempted to get a handle on my powers, but it didn't really work.

"Around that time, my mother became pregnant, and had given birth to my little sister. For the safety of my mother and my newborn sister, I just stopped dueling altogether, and the accidents stopped as well.

"When I turned seven, I traded another boy at school for what would become my ace monster for several years. Vampire Lord. When I got home, I wasn't sure if my powers were still there, since I hadn't actually dueled in ages. I concentrated on the card I had traded for, and he manifested. And became my first real friend, and with his help, I learned to control my powers, for the most part anyway.

"Eventually, when my sister was three, dad taught her to play duel monsters, and she came to me for games when no one else was around. And we would play. I had taught her things, strategies from card combos to the 'poker face'. She would always be so happy when she beat dad. And he would be happy for her. Life was good.

"Then came the day when a man came to the house searching for my father. I was eleven at the time, and I believe that the guy was trying force dad to cooperate in some type of political scandal. To his credit, dad outright refused him. Then the man signaled some guys he had waiting outside. They pulled guns and threatened to kill us all. That's when I stepped forward, with my duel disk on my arm and V Lord behind me. The man laughed at me and said 'What the hell do you think you're going to do kid?!' as he pointed the gun right at me. That's really the first time I can remember being that angry, and for the first time in many years, my birthmark started to glow. After that, all I can recall is having V Lord become the Vampire Genesis and letting him rip the guys apart. All in all, it wasn't a pretty picture.

"I guess I scared my parents pretty badly, and quite frankly, I scared myself. I was ashamed that I had made V Lord do something so gruesome and terrible. And to add insult to injury, my parents and I got into a huge fight. They called me a demon, a monster, and travesty and a freak. And then they kicked me out. I said goodbye to my sister, gathered my dueling equipment and was sent away forever.

"With nowhere to go, I wandered the streets of Neo Domino for months. V Lord would help me by stealing food for me, or intimidating those who tried to gang up on me. But eventually, the weariness took its toll, and I collapsed on a random persons front steps.

"When I woke up, there was a boy a few years older than me with his older brother standing over me. And that's the first time I met Rex Godwin and his older brother Rudger. I ended up staying with them, and I also met Rex's friend Divine, who was called Drew at that point. I also learned that Rex and Divine were psychic duelists, like me. Though Rex belonged to the Emotional branch and Divine was of the Mental branch."

"What can those branches do Mr. Aku?" asked a very interested Ruka.

"Well, from observing Rex and Divine, I guess the best summarization would be that Emotional branch members can actually influence how people feel, and the stronger you are in that area, the more influence you have. Anyone who comes within earshot of Rex can be affected, and his powers almost always work, often without the target even realizing it.

"As for the Mental branch, those who use its powers can connect to the minds of others, inducing hallucinations or even, if the user is powerful enough, gaining control over a person's mind," said Aku.

Aki gasped at this, and Yusei finally understood what Vampire Lord was saying to him during that first dream. But if these two had such power, why wasn't everyone under their control?

"If that's so, then why isn't everyone hypnotized?!" exclaimed Jack, voicing Yuseis question.

"Divine needs a bit of one on one time, at least a day to bring someone under his control, and truth be told, anyone who has an ounce of logic in their head can resist Godwin to some degree."

"While that's very useful to know, would you mind finishing your story please?" asked Mikage, who was one to always want in on the details.

"OK. Rex's brother Rudger had taken an interest in my birthmark, even going so far as to get a tattoo of it on his left arm. I didn't know what the big deal was other than it glowed when I felt a very strong emotion, and that always seemed to amplify my powers. But Rudger threw himself into research, and found the legend of the People of the Stars, the Signers and the Dark Signers. Pretty much everything I know about the subject came from him. Eventually though, he became a scientist. I don't know where or what's happened to him since though.

"After several years of Rex, Divine and I hanging out all the time, we figured out that we could actually teach our powers to each other. Essentially, all psychic duelists have the ability to learn from all three branches, but you're just born with a natural affinity to one branch. With our newfound powers, we decided to make an organization that would teach new psychic duelists how to control their powers, in hopes of reintroducing them into society. We decided to call it the 'Arcadia Movement'

"As we gathered members, it quickly became apparent, that three of us were the most powerful. As time went on and the Arcadia Movement got larger and larger, Rex and I noticed that somewhere along the way, Divine had gone askew. He decided that he hated normal people, and would make them suffer much more than they had made us suffer. He began to use the Arcadia Movement as a front for creating an army of psychic duelists. He just wanted to watch the city burn.

"Having been betrayed by Divine, Rex and I left the Arcadia Movement, and decided to join a force that would directly oppose him: Security. As part of the education required to join Security he and I became interns, mine at KaibaCorp and he became a scientist's intern, so he could be close to his brother I suppose.

"Re-entering the Security program after our internships, he challenged me to a duel. This wasn't such a big deal since the three of us used to duel all the time. I honestly hadn't realized something had changed until I felt him use his psychic powers, using the abilities that I TAUGHT HIM to manifest his monster and cut my arm off! As I dropped to the ground, bleeding like hell, he ran up and grabbed my arm and ran off with it, mumbling like a fucking nut job about becoming a god or some such nonsense.

"I passed out, but luckily, V Lord had kept me from dying. He used the psychic energy I had put into him over the years to pull a healing monster into this world to help me. I owe him my life… And from there, I went into hiding from the both of them, swearing my revenge on Rex for taking my arm. Bastard. I only realized what a power boost it gave me after I lost it, but I've recently built my power up to where it was when it was cut off. And that's my story," said Aku, taking several deep breaths after telling such a long story.

Jack looked at Aku before speaking. "Did you know Rex is missing his left arm? Wouldn't have something to do with it would you?"

As everyone looked up at Jack in surprise from the revelation, Aku chuckled.

"Well, y'know. 'An arm for an arm'."

The group sweatdropped.

Mikage looked at the clock, which read half past midnight. "OK guys, I think it's time we all turn in, we can figure out what to do tomorrow," she said.

"But I'm not tired!" yawned Rua.

"Idiot," mumbled Ruka.

Yusei chuckled. A lot of things had happened that day, and things would process much easier after a good night's rest. "Come on guys, let's hit the hay," he said as he got up and stretched.

"OK Yusei. Miss Aki, I can show you to your room," offered Ruka. "Rua, why don't you show Aku to a room. I think there's still some space in the attic; it should still be clean and have a bed in there too."

"Yeah, yeah, ok, don't nag," said Rua to his sister.

As everyone started to go their respective rooms, Aku paused for a moment.

"Mikage?" asked Aku. "Do you duel?"

"Well, I used to, but I can't compare to Jack, so I haven't dueled in a long time," she replied.

Opening one of his bags, Aku pulled out a giant plastic case. It was full of cards and spare duel disk parts.

"This box of cards is good for everyone to use, just take what you guys need," called Aku to everyone as he rummaged through some of the lower compartments.

"Aha!" he said, pulling out a deck and handing it to Mikage. "No offense Mikage, but if someone in our group doesn't duel, our enemies could use that. It's better that everyone be able to fight, just in case something happens."

"Thank you, I'll look over it and get Jack to help me test it tomorrow," said Mikage. "Goodnight Aku."

"Night."

Everyone called out goodnight to each other as Rua and Aku ascended the stairs into the attic where Aku would be sleeping. When they got there, Aku was thoroughly impressed. It was very clean for an attic, and surprisingly clear of things. There was a bed and a desk with a lamp on it, and a dresser. It was obviously intended to be a spare bedroom at some point. The only thing that seemed out of place was an old truck against the wall.

"Hey Rua, what's that?"

"That? It's some old trunk that belonged to our great grandfather. We've never been able to get it open though."

"Never open huh?" muttered Aku as he reattached his mechanical arm. He pulled a cap off the index finger and revealed a lock pick. The two sat down for a few minutes to fiddle with the chest. After some initial struggle with the lock being stuck from decades of being unused, they managed to pop the lid open.

Inside was several photo albums, journals, DVDs, an old dark blue jacket and a box of duel monsters cards.

"Cards?! In this old thing? I wonder what Great Grandpa had?!" exclaimed Rua as he started to pull things out.

"Whoa, hold on there. Why don't you wait until morning? That way you and your sister can go through them together?" suggested Aku.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, she'll get really mad if I go through it all tonight. But I'm really curious about him!"

"Well, how about looking through a photo album. Often times, those will tell a better story than a collection of cards."

"Alright…" said Rua, pulling out an album. "Good night Aku."

"G'night Rua," came the sleepy response.

When Rua got back to his room, he opened up the album and looked at the first few pages. There was his great grandfather, standing at the edge of a forest or a cliff or in front of what looked like a small apartment building painted tan with red doors and a red roof. He was a short man, with small glasses that didn't have the earpieces and that didn't even come close to being big enough for his large eyes. Rua took a look at some of his great grandpas friends that were in the pictures with him. There was a very attractive blonde girl in a white and blue outfit that had a very short skirt, and the top looked like it had some difficulty staying in one piece with her rather large chest. Another person was a black haired kid that had some seriously crazy hair that stuck out front in three spikes and two on the back of his head that stuck straight up. He wore a dark burgundy shirt and a long black coat. There were also pictures of several others, one boy was very tan and had yellow bandana on his head and what looked like a necklace of teeth. Another was a boy wearing an impeccably white suit and he had grey hair. But the person who showed up more in any of the photos, other than his ancestor, was a boy with brown hair and a red blazer, almost always with a large grin on his face holding up a peace sign or something silly like that.

As Rua put the album down to go to sleep, he thought that if his great grandfather had such an interesting and fun looking group of friends, then Rua would be excited to learn all he could about him.


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**I am sorry to say that for the forseeable future, I will placing this story on hiatus. I am doing this for a few reasons:**

**1. My Muse on this story left me a while ago, and has not come back yet.**

**2. The quality of my own writing in this story has become sub-standard. I wish to keep my stories as well-written as I can.**

**3. At the moment, I am completely bored with Yu-Gi-Oh!. 5d's was cool, and as the series progressed, I thoroughly enjoyed it, but for the time being, I don't want anything to do with yugioh.**

**I want to thank everyone who had read this story and reviewed it. Also, have faith, because even though I don't want to touch yugioh right now, it does not mean that I will not rewrite this story. In fact, I plan on completely overhauling it. Just don't expect it any time soon. I will leave this story up, so that I, and anyone else, can monitor the differences between this one and the rewrite.**

**If you wish to see the quality I will be holding myself to, please go to my Authors page, and you can find my other two stories: "Harry Potter and the Blackest Night" and "Harry Potter and the Key to Power." Be advised though, I will also be placing Blackest Night on hiatus too, though I plan to rewrite that one within the next two months. Key to Power I feel has set the bar where I want it, and I will be improving all of my stories to that standard.**

**Until next time though, may the heart of the cards be with you.**


End file.
